fbandccfandomcom-20200213-history
Fanboy (episode)
Fanboy is a Random! Cartoons short and the pilot episode for Fanboy and Chum Chum. Characters Present *Fanboy (debut) *Chum Chum (debut) *Fanman (debut) *Boy (debut) *Girl (debut) *Berry the Ice Monster (debut) *Lenny (debut) Cast David Hornsby as Fanboy, Boy Nancy Cartwright as Chum Chum, Girl Jeff Bennett as Fanman, Lenny Don LaFontaine as Announcer Kevin Michael Richardson as Berry the Ice Monster Plot At the Super Mart, Lenny watches a Fanman commercial and turns the TV off just in time to see Fanboy and Chum Chum bash through the door. They're here to taste-test Fanman's Frosty Freezy Freeze flavors! The boys head forward to the Frosty Freezy Freeze machine, but Chum Chum suddenly stops, and spys a machine that makes Ice Monster Bun Buns! Fanboy approaches the Frosty Freezy Freeze machine and woos Fanman, but later sees that Chum Chum is gone. He finds Chum Chum playing with the Ice Monster Bun Bun machine, who lies and says he's getting a cup. Fanboy congradulates his friend, and tells him to hurry up. Chum Chum then slips on an Ice Monster Bun Bun, causing him to fly into the Frosty Freezy Freeze machine, where he inflates and takes an amazing fly! The boys crash into the Ice Monster Bun Bun machine, where they say it was amazing. But they don't notice the Frosty Freezy Freeze merging with the ice monster statue-like you know, never mix Frosty Freezy Freeze with Ice Monster Bun Bun. As a result, it turns into an actual ice monster, and the boys are quite scared. But Fanboy puts his Fanman skills to the test and challenges the ice monster to a thumb war. If the ice monster wins, he has to have Frosty Freezy Freeze to finish his legs. He gives Fanboy a frozen fist so he can be safe, and they battle. Unfortunitly, the ice monster wins, and Fanboy gives him Chum Chum's Frosty Freezy Freeze cup. But before the ice monster can drink from it, he finds out that it's empty! He gets so mad that he melts, and Frosty Freezy Freeze flood the floor. Fanboy then realizes that Fanman's Frosty Freezy Freeze is totally heroic! He now knows Fanman gave him all the help he needed, and Chum Chum knows to never mix Frosty Freezy Freeze with Ice Monster Bun Bun, And he and Chum Chum continue talking about this as they get some maceroni. The short ends with Fanman screaming one last time "Get it now", followed by Fanboy and Chum Chum onscreen saying the name of Fanboy, along with a "the end" sign taped to Chum Chum's butt. Gallery Nbngh.jpg|Fanboy Chumchum28.jpg|Chum Chum 'Art' Randomcartoons15.jpg Randomcartoons2.jpg|Poster of Random! Cartoons, Fanboy Randomcartoons6.jpg Randomcartoons8.jpg Randomcartoons22.jpg Randomcartoons19.jpg Randomcartoons18.jpg Randomcartoons21.jpg Randomcartoons13.jpg Randomcartoons17.jpg Randomcartoons14.jpg Randomcartoons20.jpg Randomcartoons12.jpg ghghf.jpg 'Characters' Fanboy randomcartoons28.jpg|David Hornsby as Fanboy Fanboy7.jpg|Early design of Fanboy Ddf.jpg Gddf.jpg Randomcartoons4.jpg Fanboy1.png Chum Chum randomcartoons29.jpg|Nancy Cartwright as Chum Chum randomcartoons32.jpg|Early design of Chum Chum randomcartoons31.jpg randomcartoons33.jpg Chum Chum1.png 'StoryBoard' randomcartoons9.jpg randomcartoons10.jpg Trivia *In this episode, Berry the ice monster is a large and muscular beast. In his second appearance, Berry Sick, Berry is a small monster that does not harm visitors to the Frosty Mart in any way. *In his appearances in the television series, Chum Chum wears an orange and yellow shirt with his logo on the chest, a black mask and gloves, a yellow cape, orange tights, black high-top sneakers, and his underwear on the outside of his costume, though he wears a red collared shirt with yellow buttons on the chest instead of his logo. *Lenny is shown with peach skin and orange hair in this episode. In his later appearances, he has black skin and brown hair. Changes from Pilot to Series *Fanboy suit color was changed to green and dark purple. *The yellow logo on Fanboy's chest is now white. *Fanboy's sleeves are shorter. *The yellow buttons on Chum Chum's chest was changed to his logo. *Chum Chum is slightly shorter. *Chum Chum is now voiced by Nika Futterman. *Lenny is now voiced by Wyatt Cenac. *Berry's size was reduced greatly. *Lenny was given black skin and brown hair. *Fanman was replaced by Man-Arctica. (In "Robo-mance", Mrs. Dollar-nator calls Fanboy, Fanman.) *The Super Mart is now the Frosty Mart. *Frosty Freezy Freeze is now in pink and blue. * The animation in the short seems to be of a lower quality than the animation on the show. Category:Episodes Category:Shorts